


I'm Forever a Performer

by allywonderland



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Tahno's Love Triad, Tumblr Fic, Wolfbats Kpop AU, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one Wolf-Bats K-pop AU that everyone knew was coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Forever a Performer

**Author's Note:**

> [whitefalls](http://whitefalls.tumblr.com/) prompted: "wolfbats, kpop AU!" and it was only supposed to be three sentences but this AU cannot be constrained by such limitations. Title is a translated line from Big Bang's 'Fantastic Baby' because why not. 'wolfbaT' as the band name comes from [quillery](http://www.quillery.tumblr.com) and [lemonorangelime](http://lemonorangelime.tumblr.com)'s Kpop AU fanart, which can be found [here](http://quillery.tumblr.com/post/27112233275/thank-god-nobody-makes-you-do-what-i-did-over) and [here](http://lemonorangelime.tumblr.com/post/26964155152/buy-the-self-titled-wolfbat-debut-album-this), respectively, and you should totally go look at them and spend a couple of more hours looking at them. Go ahead, honest.

“No.”

Shaozu rolled his eyes.  “Come on, Tahno, she’s just one girl who’s not a fan.”

“No, no, I said _no_.”  He threw the letter across the room, standing and bolting angrily to the liquor cabinet.  “She _won the contest_ and it was _publically announced_ , she is not _turning us down_ for all the press to know about!”

Shaozu sucked in an aggravated breath, rubbing tiredly at his eyes, and turned to Ming for help, who gave the usual “I’m busy, you can deal with it” face he gave when he didn’t want to get involved with one of Tahno’s tantrums.

“So she likes the Sato girl more than us.  Big deal.”  He ran a hand down his face and then stood to join Tahno (already pouring himself a drink, and Shaozu eyed the use of the Shot Glass That Was Definitely Not a Shot Glass) and try to calm him down.  “She chose the second place prize instead of the first place and now we’re going to have to deal with whoever came in second as a VIP guest after the show.  It happens.  We can deal with whoever it is and it will be _no problem_ , okay?”

Tahno clenched his glass in hand and gulped down a good portion of its contents in one go, still fuming, still angry, still in a hundred percent tantrum mode.  “No one turns me down,” he growled out.

Shaozu sighed.  “ _Why_ is this bothering you so much?  Korra’s just—”

“We’ll do a collaboration.”

Tahno and Shaozu both looked up sharply at Ming.

“What?” Tahno said.

“We’ll do a collaboration,” Ming repeated, standing and striding over to them.  He plucked the bottle and shot glass right out of Tahno’s hands, set them down, and then reached for three proper glasses for all of them  “We’ll collaborate with Asami Sato, announce it before the tickets get handed out tomorrow, the very first collaboration ever from wolfbaT, and completely drown out anything else the press might report about.”

Tahno gaped at Ming and Shaozu tried not to do the same, because it was crazy, but—maybe.  Maybe.

“And then,” Ming continued, pouring them each a regular, sane portion of alcohol and sliding the bottle away, “we deal with whatever this Korra wants to do, and it ends at that.” He held his glass up to both of them, a half-smirk on his face.

Tahno paused only briefly before grinning and picking up his glass, holding it out to Ming’s, and Shaozu—picked up his and held it up as well.  “Have I mentioned recently that you’re perfect?” Tahno asked.

Ming grinned wider.  “I could stand to hear it more often.”

“You’re perfect,” Tahno said, and clinked their glasses together.  “You’re _fantastic_ , baby.”

“Oh sure, listen to his ideas but never mine,” Shaozu rolled his eyes and elbowed Tahno’s arm, but joined them.  “That’s always how it is.”

“Well, you could stand to be a bit more perfect,” Tahno said, then ducked as Shaozu took a swipe at him, and Ming shook his head and said, “Stop it, you two” and tomorrow—would not be the absolute disaster that Tahno had painted it into being.


End file.
